Wave ?
by GeekGirlG
Summary: /!\SPOILER/!\ OS qui se situe à la fin de l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, faites comme si les dernières secondes de l'épisode n'avait jamais exister. Et si en ouvrant sa porte, Nicole n'avait ni découvert la "veuve" psychopathe numéro 1, ni Waverly mais quelqu'un d'autre.


**Salut** **à tous, je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez pour cet nouvel OS (pas du tout prévus...) que je poste en faite surtout pour moi parce que j'avais besoin d'exorciser l'épisode 9 ! Il y a eu trop de choses qui ont fait que finalement, je me retrouve a souhaiter que cet épisode n'est jamais exister, surtout la fin !**

 **ATTENTION SPOILER ! Si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode de cette semaine soit le 9 de la saison 2, ne lisez pas cet OS !**

 **Résumer :** **/!\SPOILER/!\ A la fin de l'épisode 9, faites comme si les dernières secondes de l'épisode n'avait jamais exister. Et si en ouvrant sa porte, Nicole n'avait ni découvert la** **"veuve" psychopathe numéro 1, ni Waverly mais quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que se soit des comics ou de la série ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas. Et si vous vous faites spoiler après tous ce que j'ai mis au-dessus, c'est de votre faute ! ^^**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Wave ?**_

Je sors de mon lit avec mes sentiments qui semble de plus en plus en vrac. Je ne supporte plus cette situation avec Waverly. D'un côté, je m'en veux terriblement de lui avoir mentis, d'un autre, je sais que j'ai eu raison de le faire.

J'ai aussi la sensation que depuis quelque temps notre couple nage dans une sorte de cercle vicieux assez redondant. Wave a voulu me protéger en m'éloignant du BBD, je lui en ai voulu, beaucoup. S'était horrible, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'être éloigner à cause du danger. Je suis plutôt du genre à foncer et à me poser des question après, à être celle qui protège et non celle qu'on protège. Mais je m'y suis faite parce que j'aime Waverly bien plus que tout ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. Et puis… j'ai voulu à mon tour la protéger. Encore une fois ça à mal tourner.

Je n'en peux plus. Je me sens si mal quand je suis loin d'elle. Même après son sms d'hier qui avons-le était comme même assez méchant, je me languit de sa présence.

Je passe à côté de mon chat, je caresse doucement sa petite tête rousse en soupirant. Il commence à ronronner alors, je le prends dans mes bras. Je lui demande ce qu'il ferait à ma place. Il me fixe avant de miauler.

 **-Ouais… tu as sûrement raison. Et, je recommence à te parler comme si tu pouvais me répondre. C'est pas vrais ! Je vais devenir folle si Wave continue à m'ignorer ou pire à me fusiller du regard à chaque fois que je passe. Je ne parle même pas de son hostilité…**

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. J'ai tout le temps envie de pleurer. Je ne pensais pas qu'une personne arriverait à me faire autant de mal. Mais c'est un risque à prendre quand on confie son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça… pas une seule fois. Je suis complètement perdu.

J'entends toquer à la porte. Je ressens comme une décharge électrique qui parcourt tous mon corps. Il est à peine huit heure du matin. Je suis certaine que ça ne peut-être qu'elle. Je dépose mon chat sur le canapé et je commence à sourire en arrivant devant la porte.

Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer que l'étirement de mes lèvres doit être a son apogée lorsque j'ouvre la porte en prononçant :

 **-Wave ?**

Je n'ai absolument aucun mal à m'imaginer me décomposer sur place alors que je ne découvre pas ma petite amie. En faite, il est plus juste de dire que je suis complètement horrifier. Parce que devant moi, se trouve une petite fille rousse aux yeux vert, dans un robe bleu, coiffé de couette qui me fait le plus beau des sourire qui soit : ma petite sœur !

Ma petite sœur qui devrait en ce moment même être à Chicago, avec mon père et non au pas de ma port ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis morte ! Cette fois, mon père va me tuer…

 **-Nickyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !**

Ma petite sœur prend de l'élan pour se jeter dans mes bras. Je me penche juste à temps pour la récupérer. Malgré ma panique intérieur, son rire à le don de m'apaiser. Elle s'accroche à mon cou en me disant que ça fait trop longtemps. J'acquisse. Je me penche pour refermer la porte avant de la déposer de nouveau sur le sol. Je demande :

 **-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Je suis venu te voir !**

 **-Oui, je vois bien ma puce mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, là ?**

 **-Bha… c'est chez toi.**

 **-Mais comment tu es venu ?**

 **-En bus !**

 **-En bus,** je m'étrangle presque en répétant ces deux mots.

 **-Bha oui…**

 **-Non mais c'est pas vrais,** l'inquiétude me fait monter le ton. **Tu es complètement inconsciente ?**

Lily me regarde avec ses yeux larmoyant aussitôt, je m'en veux d'avoir élever la voix. Mais en même temps pour venir de Chicago à Purgatory en bus il faut plus de dix heures. Dix foutu heures ! Comment est-il possible que mon père n'est pas remarquer son absence ?

La lèvre inférieur de ma petite sœur commence à trembler. Oh non… elle va pleurer ! Je déteste quand elle pleur, encore plus quand j'en suis la cause. Elle me demande d'une toute petite voix :

 **-Tu es en colère ?**

J'observe ma petite sœur. Je sais déjà que j'ai perdu. Je suis tout bonnement incapable de lui résister ou encore de lui en vouloir pour quoi que se soit. En même temps, comment être sérieusement en colère contre une telle perfection. Ses petite couette maintenu par des chouchous cerises, ses tâches de rousseurs, ses yeux vert-brun, sa petite robe bleu ne sont pas là pour m'aider.

Je soupire en caressant sa petite joue. Je répond en souriant :

 **-Non, je ne suis pas en colère. Pas vraiment.**

 **-Je sais que tu es triste aujourd'hui.**

 **-Tu as raison,** je souris un peu plus attendit.

 **-Alors, je suis venu.**

Lily me fait son plus beau sourire en prononçant cette phrase. Pour sûre, cette petite fille causera ma perdition. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la rassurer. Sans lui mentir, du haut de ses six ans, elle déteste qu'on lui mente juste parce que c'est une enfant.

Je commence à réfléchir a ce que je peux lui dire quand elle vient poser sa main sur ma joue. Son geste tendre attire mon attention. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Elle dit doucement :

 **-Romain a dit qu'il n'avait même pas reconnu ta voix.**

 **-Romain devrait savoir qu'il ne faut pas te dire n'importe quoi.**

 **-J'aime pas quand tu es triste.**

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit, elle revient se glisser dans mes bras et s'accrocher a mon cou. Je caresse doucement son dos pour essayer de la rassurer. Je m'apprête à lui dire que je vais bien et que ce qui me rend triste va s'arranger quand elle m'achève en me rappelant :

 **-La dernière fois que tu as été triste, tu es partie à plus de dix heure de la maison. Je ne veux pas que tu parte plus loin… tu me manque.**

 **-Je ne suis pas… okay, Lily regarde-moi,** je l'éloigne pour l'obliger à porter ses yeux sur moi. **Si je suis partis c'est parce que j'ai trouver un travail pas parce que j'étais triste.**

 **-Mais aussi parce que tu étais triste.**

 **-Je ne… bon d'accord. Ça a peut-être un peu jouer. Je n'aurai jamais dis oui à Neadly s'il ne m'avait pas demander pour la dix-septième fois de travailler pour lui pile à ce moment. Mais Lily, je ne vais nul part et tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux à partir du moment que tu nous préviens moi et papa.**

 **-J'aime pas Neadly !**

J'éclate de rire alors que ma petite sœur fait cette affirmation en croisant les bras et en affichant une moue boudeuse. Je me relève en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux, la décoiffant au passage. Elle grogne, je ris encore plus.

Je prends mon portable et pour la première fois ces derniers jours, je souris alors que je compose un numéro. Bien sûre, je suis un peu en colère contre mon père. Il le sait pourtant qu'il ne faut pas laisser Lily sans surveillance ! Il aurait pu lui arriver tellement de chose dans ces bus. Mais en même temps, je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir avec moi.

Une fois ma conversation terminer, je prends Lily par la main. Il va falloir que j'explique sa présence au Shérif mais je ne la laisse pas seule. C'est impensable.

J'arrête ma voiture de fonction devant le Shorty's. Lily regarde par la fenêtre et elle pousse un petit cris avant de s'exclamer :

 **-Petit déjeuner !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **-Des donuts !**

Je lui fais un regard noir à la fin de son exclamation. Elle s'enfonce dans son siège avec une moue boudeuse. Mais je ne craquerais pas. Elle m'envoie des regards triste par a coup avant de me faire un regard de chien battu.

 **-C'est non Lily. Les donuts n'ont jamais été un petit déjeuner.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Non,** je répète fermement.

 **-Bha… tu n'a qu'à choisir comme tu sais ce qu'est un petit déjeuner.**

 **-Évidemment… maintenant Madame boude…**

 **-J'ai pris trois bus pour venir, j'ai le droit de manger des donuts !**

Encore une fois l'image de ma petite sœur seule dans un bus me donne presque la nausée. Je me demande vraiment comment elle peut être aussi inconsciente.

Je soupire. Je jette un dernier regard à Lily qui boude toujours. Je déteste quand elle me fait du chantage. Je reprends :

 **-Très bien mais c'est exceptionnelle !**

 **-Yeah ! Merci Nicky !**

Elle ouvre la porte et j'aurai certainement fait un crise cardiaque si elle n'avait pas oublier de détacher sa ceinture. Elle est vraiment trop imprudente pour ma santé mentale. Je me précipite et rejoint le côté passager. Je lui demande de faire attention avant de l'aider pour enlever sa ceinture.

Je prends sa petite main dans la mienne et j'entre dans le Shorty's. Rosita est au bar, je la salut poliment avant de lui demander de me préparer une boîte de donuts. Son regard sur moi est étrange mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je me dis que c'est certainement à cause de Lily après tout, c'est ma copie conforme en plus jeune.

En attendant que les donuts n'arrive, je prends Lily dans mes bras pour l'installer sur le bar. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis déprimer à la simple idée que ma dispute avec Waverly a commencer ici. Ma sœur attire mon attention en disant :

 **-Tu es encore triste.**

J'oublie parfois à quel point elle est devenu observatrice. Je lui souris en lui répondant :

 **-Oui. Mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Les choses vont s'arranger et si se n'est pas le cas alors… alors je… j'imagine que je finirai pas oublier.**

 **-Tu es amoureuse ?**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Bien trop observatrice pour son âge !

 **-Oui.**

 **-Comment elle s'appelle ?**

 **-Elle ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas bête ! Et puis Romain dit…**

 **-Je ne veux pas savoir. Il faut que tu arrête d'écouter tous ce que dit ton frère.**

 **-C'est ton frère aussi,** rit-elle.

 **-Seulement quand il le mérite.**

 **-C'est lui qui vient me chercher ?**

 **-Oui avec Erin.**

 **-Lui, il va être en colère. Mais au moins, il pourra te voir lui aussi. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi.**

Je ne peux m'empêche de l'observer avec tendresse et amour avant de venir embrasser ses petite joues à plusieurs reprises avec jeu ce qui attire son rire. Je fini même par la chatouille ce qui m'entraîne aussi dans une douce hilarité.

Notre moment de complicité entre sœurs me fait presque oublier où je suis. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Rosita se racle la gorge pour attirer mon attention. Elle me tend la boîte de donuts. Je n'ai pas le temps de la réceptionner que déjà Lily la ouverte et choisie sa première victime.

Je ris toujours amuser en tendant un billet à Rosita. Son regard est clairement ancrer sur ma petite sœur. Je crois qu'elle essaye de deviner de qui il s'agit. J'aurai peut-être dû parler de ma famille avant qu'elle ne débarque mais parler d'eux alors qu'ils sont si loin, c'est juste douloureux.

 **-Tu semble aller mieux,** commente t-elle, **Wave est venu te voir.**

Je tique au surnom de Waverly. J'inspire doucement pour éloigner ma jalousie. Lily arrête subitement de manger et tire sur le tissus de mon chemisier. Je tourne mon regard vers elle alors qu'elle demande avec la bouche recouverte de sucre :

 **-C'est qui Wave ?**

 **-C'est… on en parlera plus tard Lily. Et, non je n'ai pas vu Wave.**

 **-Bizarre, elle était partie pour te voir.**

 **-On a dû se croiser se n'est pas grave, on se croisera au poste.**

 **-Tu es certaine que ça va,** demande inquiète Rosita.

 **-Non,** répond à ma place Lily, **Nicky ne va pas bien, elle est triste. Pourquoi tu pose la question, ça se voit pourtant.**

 **-Lily…**

 **-Désolée. On y va ?**

 **-On y va,** je répète en la descendant du bar et en lui donnant la boite de donuts. **On se voit plus tard.**

Alors que je sors du bar, je sens encore le regard de la nouvelle copine de Doc. J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment. Mais pour l'instant, je l'ignore.

J'arrive devant le poste et je retiens Lily avant qu'elle ne fonce à l'intérieur. Je lui demande d'attendre. Je regarde droit devant moi et j'aperçois Waverly entrer au loin à côté de sa sœur. Lily passe sa petite main devant mes yeux pour attirer mon attention. Je souris alors que je dis :

 **-Tu as raison, je suis amoureuse et celle que j'aime s'appelle Waverly. Wave.**

 **-Tu pensais que s'était elle ce matin.**

 **-Oui, on s'est disputer et c'est pour cette raison que je suis triste.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Lily, je ne veux pas que tu… écoute, Wave travail ici, elle aussi donc tu dois me promettre d'être gentil avec elle si on la croise.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Promet. C'est non-négociable.**

 **-Mais et si elle dit quelque chose de méchant ?**

 **-Tu sais que je suis l'aînée, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux encaisser, tu te rappelle comment je suis forte ?**

 **-Comme un météore,** répond t-elle en ouvrant grand ses bras.

- **Et même si les météores ont des bosses, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Ils continuent de voyager dans l'espace !**

 **-Exactement, donc…**

 **-Je promets ! Je serai gentil !**

Une fois rassurer, je sors de la voiture et j'attends Lily. Elle vient vite prendre ma main dans la sienne. C'est une petite fille très courageuse, trop peut-être mais parfois, il lui reste sa timidité. Elle n'aime pas les poste de police ou plutôt, elle n'aime pas que je suis officier. Elle ne supporte pas l'idée que je risque ma vie.

J'ai dû lui expliquer pendant de longue heure que je ne risquais pas plus ma vie avec un insigne et une arme qu'en vivant ma vie de tous les jours. Malgré son jeune âge, elle a compris.

Je lui demande de rester seule quelque minute sur une chaise le temps que j'explique la situation à Neadly. Comme toujours, lorsque je prononce son prénom, elle fait sa petite tête de guerrière. Elle peut être effrayante quand elle veut. Je pense que je vais prévenir le Shérif qu'il vaut mieux pour sa sécurité qu'il évite ma petite sœur. Parce qu'elle lui en veut énormément. Elle le tient pour responsable de mon départ.

Naeadly vient tous juste de me donner son accord pour que Lily puisse rester au poste lorsque j'entends mon prénom être hurler par la voix de Waverly. Mais elle ne semble pas m'appeler, c'est plus comme si elle était horrifier. Je fronce les sourcilles avant de m'excuser auprès de mon chef.

J'arrive près du bureau du BBD et je vois le comble de l'horreur : ma petite sœur au bord des larmes, entourer par Wave, Wynonna et Doc. Lily essaye de reculer pour leur échapper, elle sert son petit poing et a un regard fuyant, elle est terrifier. Je vais les tuer, tous les trois !

Je m'avance et Lily capter mon regard. En une fraction de seconde, elle semble aller beaucoup mieux. Alors, elle sourit, elle me sourit. Elle se met à courir, évite avec talent Wynonna qui veut la retenir. Je m'avance. Les trois idiots se retourne, ils ont l'air surprit de me voir.

Lily se faufile derrière le comptoir qui sépare l'accueil des bureau. Un de mes collègue est surprit et essaye de la retenir. Elle se faufile comme une anguille. Je souris en voyant ses couette rousse voler dans l'air, elle est vraiment adorable. Je tends mes bras et elle saute pour s'accrocher à mon cou en hurlant :

 **-Nickyyyyyyyyyyyy ! J'ai eu très, trèèèèèèèèèèès peur !**

J'embrasse le haut de ses cheveux avant d'envoyer un regard clairement noir aux trois autres. Ils avancent tous vers moi avec un air interrogateur. Waverly semble la plus troubler. J'imagine que se n'est pas aujourd'hui que tous va s'arranger entre nous.

Je pense que ma ressemblance avec ma sœur doit l'intrigué, en ce moment même, elle doit être entrain de se poser un million de question. Mais quelque soit la réponse, elle va réaliser qu'encore une fois, j'ai éviter de parler d'un sujet avec elle.

Sauf que techniquement, je ne suis pas la seule fautive, elle ne m'a jamais poser de question sur ma famille. Pas une seule fois.

 **-Okay Haught,** commence Wynonna en me pointant du doigt, **tu connais mini-Nicole ! Et tu es bien là devant nous en même temps que mini-Nicole. Donc se n'est pas toi qui aurait été rapetisser par les** **"veuves" psychopathe !**

 **-Mais de quoi vous parler,** je demande interdite.

 **-On a cru a tord que vous étiez redevenue une enfant,** me répond Doc.

 **-Vous êtes devenu complètement dingue,** je m'exclame en reposant Lily qui s'accroche immédiatement a ma jambe.

 **-En même temps,** reprend Wave, **la ressemblance est frappante.**

Je lis très bien entre les lignes. Là, elle me demande clairement qui est la "mini-Nicole" comme ils l'ont surnommer.

Je m'accroupis devant ma sœur. S'il doit y avoir des cris et des reproches, je préférerai que les oreilles de ma sœur soit loin. Je lui tend les clef de mon bureau. Elle les observe assez longtemps avant d'accepter de les prendre. Je demande doucement, consciente qu'elle est encore effrayer :

 **-Tu crois que tu peux trouver mon bureau toute seule ?**

 **-C'est une mission secrète ?**

 **-Exactement, une mission secrète.**

 **-J'y vais !**

Lily se met à courir et s'arrête devant la première porte pour y lire l'inscription. Je souris avant de me relever. Les trois autres observe encore ma sœur mais quand leur attention est revenu sur moi, on ne peut plus lire ma tendresse pour ma sœur. Mon regard est juste sévère.

Je les regarde tour à tour avec sérieux. Doc semble être le seul a remarquer mon changement d'altitude. Je déteste qu'on s'en prenne à Lily. Je demande d'une voix froide :

 **-Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait à ma sœur ?**

 **-Ta sœur,** implose Wynonna.

 **-Nous ne pouvions pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de votre sœur Nicole,** reprit Doc méfiant. **La ressemblance est… et avec la menace qui pèse sur nous on s'est imaginer que s'était vous.**

 **-On ne savait même pas que tu avais une sœur,** coupe froidement Waverly.

 **-Toi non plus tu ne le savais pas Wave, j'ai cru que j'étais une mauvaise amie. J'ai eu peur !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de réaliser que Wynonna me considère comme son amie. Je souris a cette idée. J'ai cru qu'elle m'en voudrait aussi pour ce que j'ai fais à Wave. A moins que… elle ne lui en a pas parler.

 **-J'imagine,** je reprends en fixant ma petite amie, **que j'aurai aborder le sujet si on avait parler une seule fois de ma famille. Mais on ne l'a pas fait. Donc, il y a mon père, Romain, Johan, Lily et moi.**

Waverly m'observe maintenant d'une tout autre manière. Elle a dû remarque que je n'avais pas parler de ma mère. Je m'apprête a reprendre mes explications quand Lily informe le poste entier qu'elle a trouver mon bureau.

Je commence à avancer, ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Mais au moment où je passe devant ma petite amie, je m'arrête pour ajouter :

 **-Elle repart ce soir, mon frère vient le chercher. Si tu pouvais, l'éviter, se serait…**

 **-Et pourquoi, je ferais ça,** je sens sa colère dans ses mots. Je me suis peut-être mal exprimer.

 **-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle sait qui tu es Wave. Lily sait que je t'aime. Elle sait qu'on est en froid. Et, c'est une enfant qui m'aime plus que tout alors elle sait aussi que c'est à cause de toi que je suis triste en ce moment, elle est loin d'être idiote. Qu'importe qui est fautif, elle ne peut pas m'en vouloir à moi parce que je suis son monde donc… se sera à toi qu'elle s'en prendra. Pour elle tu es actuellement coupable de mes maux.**

Je m'éloigne pour de bon en me disant que cette journée va être plus que longue. Surtout si je veux tenir Lily éloigner de Neadly et de Waverly. Ça ne va pas être simple.

Sur les coups de midi, quelqu'un frappe doucement à ma porte. Lily se précipite, elle saute de mes genoux et va l'ouvrir. Elle se recule plus que nécessaire quand elle découvre Wynonna. Ses yeux s'attarde sur son arme qu'elle a en main avant de rester sur son ventre. Elle se tourne vers moi pour me poser une question silencieuse.

Je me lève amuser. Je passe ma main dans son dos avant de me mettre a sa hauteur. J'observe avec elle le ventre arrondit de la sœur de Wave. Je lui confie doucement :

 **-Oui Lily, Wynonna va avoir un bébé, elle va devenir maman.**

 **-Oh…**

Je me relève et laisse ma sœur à sa contemplation. Je garde ma main sur le haut de sa tête comme pour la protéger. Je me concentre sur Wynonna et demande :

 **-Je peux faire quelque chose ?**

 **-Ouais. Pour commencer me dire pour quelle putain,** je fais les gros yeux en l'entendant jurer devant Lily **, de raison est-ce que tu nous a jamais parler de ta famille.**

 **-Wynonna…**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Fais attention a ton langage. Lily n'a que six ans.**

 **-C'est pas grave,** répond ma sœur alors qu'un air désolée se peint sur le visage de Wynonna. **Romain aussi il en dit à la maison.**

 **-Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une conversation avec lui.**

 **-Oh, oh,** fait Lily, **la dernière fois que tu as eu une "conversation" avec Romain il a eu un bleu à l'œil qui lui a fait mal très longtemps.**

 **-Lily…**

 **-Tu as frapper ton frère, tu remonte dans mon estime Haught !**

Okay… je veux m'enterrer sous terre, disparaître.

 **-Oui,** répond Lily, **elle l'a fait, s'était très drôle ! Elle a apprit qu'il sortait avec Erin, sa meilleur amie alors…**

 **-Lily !**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu ne veux pas aller voir si tu trouve la carte du Shorty's pour savoir ce qu'on peut manger ce midi ?**

 **-Comment ça s'écrit Shorty's ?**

 **-Je te montre.**

Je vais vers mon bureau, prends un post-it et écrit le nom du bar. Lily m'observe faire en souriant. C'est moment de complicité avec elle me manque horriblement. Je lui donne le papier et elle se précipite vers la sortit.

Wynonna se décale pour la laisser passer. Je la vois avoir un regard attendit. On dirait qu'elle commence à avoir l'instinct maternelle. Elle vient s'asseoir en face de moi au moment où Lily revient. Je vois tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Je lui demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?**

 **-Dis Nicky, si Wynonna va avoir un bébé, ça ne veut pas dire que ça va se passer comme avec moi, hein ?**

 **-Mais non ma puce et s'il le faut, je lui confisquerais les clefs de sa voiture.**

 **-D'accord. Je suis rassurer.**

Et elle repart aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Je sens le regard interrogateur de Wynonna sur moi. Je soupire en passant une main dans mes cheveux. J'explique :

 **-Ma mère est… morte. Un mois avant le terme, elle a eu un accident de voiture. Elle n'a pas survécu. Lily est une miraculée. J'avais quinze ans mais je me suis occuper d'elle toute seule. Je l'ai élever. Mon père était complètement effondrer. Romain en colère, il la détestait, il la tenait responsable de la mort de notre mère. Et, Johan était trop jeune, il avait à peine neuf ans. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas parler de moi-même de ma famille. Ils sont toute ma vie et il vive à plus de mille kilomètres. C'est tellement difficile de vivre loin d'eux.**

 **-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu es venu à Purgatory ?**

 **-Parce que je ne pouvais plus vivre dans la même ville que mon ancien coéquipier. J'aurai fini par le tuer. Et aussi, parce que Neadly a été très insistant.**

 **-On se demande ce que notre Shérif a pu bien voir en toi, hein ?**

Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur mes lèvres. Wynonna fronce les sourcilles. Elle demande :

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?**

 **-Rien. Je constate juste que tu n'as jamais lu le dossier sur moi.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai appris ?**

 **-Que je suis le plus jeune officier qui a été décorer et que je suis sortie de l'école de police avec un score de 99,17 sur 100.**

 **-Pfff… je suis sûre que c'est facile !**

 **-Va dire ça à Dolls, Monsieur le marshal s'est contenter d'un 75,95 sur 100.**

 **-T'es sérieuse ?**

 **-Très. Bon… maintenant, tu compte sortir de là Wave ?**

Je vois Waverly glisser sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle fait une moue coupable, peut-être trop coupable. Je fronce les sourcilles persuader qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Elle dit :

 **-Tu crois qu'on peut manger toutes les quatre ensemble où ta sœur va me tuer sur place ?**

 **-Te tuer non… te donner un coup de pied dans le tibia, peut-être.**

 **-C'est toi qui lui a apprit ça,** demande Wynonna en éclatant de rire.

 **-Non, ça c'est la mauvaise influence de Romain.**

Le déjeuné se passe sans accro. Lily ne réagit même pas quand elle apprend que Waverly est à sa droite. Enfin si on oublie son regard noir plein de reproche. Pendant ce repas, j'ai l'impression de retrouver tous ce qui me manquait dans ma vie ces dernier jour : celle que j'aime et ma famille.

Lily mange bien trop de sucre à mon sens mais dès que j'essaye de lui faire une reproche, Wynonna intervient en disant qu'il faut bien qu'elle mange. Connaissant son grand amour pour les sucrerie, l'alcool, les deux routes et les armes, il va vraiment falloir que je garde un œil sur l'éducation du prochain Earp.

En parlant de Earp, je me demande pour quelle raison Waverly n'a pas parler des résultat ADN à Wynonna. Je pensais qu'une fois qu'elle m'ait crier dessus, elle serait partie rejoindre sa sœur pour lui en parler.

 **-NICKY !**

 **-Oui, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Elles ne veulent pas me croire quand je dis que tu es la sœur la plus génial du monde ! Wynonna dit que c'est Waverly et Waverly dit que c'est Wynonna… mais il ne peut y en avoir qu'une est c'est toi !**

 **-Tu peux les laisser dire ce qu'elles veulent mais toi et moi, on sait très bien où est la vérité.**

 **-Évidemment, c'est toi !**

 **-Toi** , je souffle en même temps qu'elle si bas qu'elle ne l'entend pas.

La fin de la journée se déroule un peu plus normalement. Lily s'accroche à Wynonna. Elle est complètement fasciner par le fait qu'il y ai un bébé dans son ventre. Elle doit trouver ça étrange de se retrouver entourer de femmes alors qu'à la maison, elle est entourer d'hommes.

Il va comme même falloir que je surveille ce début de relation. Je ne suis pas certaine que Wynonna soit un bon modèle. En tout cas, pas pour ma sœur…

Quelqu'un vient s'installer devant mon bureau. Je me décale pour continuer de surveiller Lily. Je me doute bien qu'elle est en sécurité mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je dois m'assurer que tous vas bien. Je pense que mon instinct de protection est née avec la relation que j'ai construis avec ma petite sœur.

 **-Alors…**

La voix de Waverly me provoque comme un électrochoc. Je quitte Lily des yeux pour les poser sur ma petite amie. Est-ce qu'on va encore se disputer ? Je n'espère pas… mon cœur ne va plus le supporter très longtemps. Il saigne à la simple idée que j'ai pu la faire souffrir. Il se brise quand je réalise que l'amour qu'il y a dans son regard a disparu pour laisser place à la rancœur.

 **-C'est,** elle reprend, **difficile entre nous deux en ce moment. Mais… je t'aime.**

Je suis comme aspirer par le sol. C'est la première fois qu'elle le dit, du moins devant moi. J'en reste bouche bée. Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'elle est choisie aujourd'hui pour le dire.

 **-Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute Nicole. Alors, je propose qu'on mette tout à plat pour recommencer sur des bonnes bases. Je comprends pour quelle raison tu m'as cacher ces papiers, les lire m'ont fait un mal de chien mais j'étais capable de prendre cette décision toute seule.**

 **-Je le sais très bien. Je voulais juste apparemment maladroitement te protéger. Je suis désolée.**

 **-Et moi, j'ai voulu te protéger du BBD…**

 **-Ouais, j'en ai un vague souvenir.**

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je me rappelle à quel point je me suis sentie délaisser. Je pense qu'aucun de membre du BBD ne réalise que je suis une très bonne professionnel, je suis même l'une des meilleur. J'aurai pu les aider mais maintenant, je sais que se n'est pas ma place.

 **-Tu sais, après cette décision même Wynonna est revenu vers moi et elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre pour quelle raison, j'avais fais ça. Je lui ai dis que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, j'en mourrais et c'est vrais. Je veux te protéger contre tous et tous le monde en oubliant parfois que tu es déjà forte que tu n'as pas forcément besoin que j'intervienne. Et, tu fais pareil. Tu m'es devenu indispensable Nicole mais il faut qu'on arrête de penser que l'autre est trop fragile pour… "le monde extérieur".**

 **-Je suis d'accord.**

 **-Très bien… dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas parler de mes résultat ADN parce que… je crois, ça me fait bizarre de dire ça à voix haute. Je crois que Bobo est mon père. Ce qui ferait de moi… je ne sais pas ce que je suis, qui je suis.**

 **-Hey,** _ **baby…**_

 **-T'imagine si ce psychopathe est mon père ?**

 **-Ça ne change rien… tu… tu n'es pas différente. Tu ne réalise pas que ces testes ne veulent rien dire. Les liens du sang ne sont rien. Tu es et tu seras toujours la sœur de Wynonna. Tu es une Earp.**

 **-Une Earp certainement slash Revenante.**

 **-Sérieusement Wave, quelle importance ? Ton arbre généalogique est un peu biscornu, qui s'en soucis ? Parce que qui tu es ne dépend pas d'eux, seulement de toi.**

 **-C'est quoi cette phrase toute faite,** se moque t-elle.

 **-Se n'est pas une phrase toute faite, c'est le credo de mon père.**

 **-Ah parce que tu parle de ton père maintenant.**

Je fronce les sourcilles en la fixant. De toute évidence, il y a encore un peu d'hostilité entre nous. Je préfère donc ne pas relever pour le moment. Je reprends comme si elle n'avait rien dit :

 **-Si mon père avait écouter tous ceux qui avait essayer de lui dire qui il était mes grands-parents en première ligne, je n'existerai pas.**

Je vois les centaine de questions se former dans ses yeux. Elle est intrigué au plus haut point. Je reprend donc :

 **-Quand je suis né, mon père avait à peine dix-huit ans. C'est ce qui explique mon écart en âge avec Johan et Lily.**

 **-Et pas avec Romain.**

 **-On est jumeaux avec Romain et ne le laisse pas te dire autre chose,** _ **je**_ **suis l'aînée !**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parler,** je sens une fissure dans sa voix.

Mon silence sur ma famille la blesse véritablement. Je cherche Lily derrière son épaule. Je souris en la voyant courir dans la salle du BBD avec le chapeau de Doc sur la tête. Je répond sans la quitter des yeux :

 **-Parce qu'il me manque trop et parler d'eux rend leur absence plus… réel.**

 **-Je vois. Je comprends, je crois. Il y a autre chose. Ça ne va pas te plaire…**

Mon attention revient entièrement sur elle. Elle me parle de nouveau de ces dernier jour. Elle me décrit sa colère, elle insiste beaucoup dessus. Avant d'évoquer du bout des lèvres de sa sortit au SPA avec Rosita.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette information ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de ce que je pouvais supporter. Elle commence à décrire l'alcool et ses incertitude. Je serre les poings avant de savoir.

Elle n'a pas encore dit les mots qui vont me faire souffrir. Pourtant, je sais déjà de quoi il s'agit.

 **-Ça ne comptait pas…**

 **-Je ne veux pas savoir.**

 **-Nicole, s'était une erreur. Je t'aime et je voulais juste… s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'on se déchire encore plus. J'étais venu t'en parler ce matin mais tu n'étais pas là. Ro…**

 **-S'il te plaît, n'en dit pas plus.**

 **-Très bien…**

Elle se lève alors que je suis entrain d'imaginer le pire. Peut-être que j'aurai dû la laisser parler pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passer. Peut-être que se n'est rien. Peut-être que ça nous détruira.

Waverly s'éloigne. Elle fuit. Je ne vais pas la laisser faire. Je me lève brusquement, passe devant elle pour fermer ma porte. Je ferme les yeux pour regagner confiance. Je peux le faire. Pour elle, je suis prête a oublier cet écart quel qu'il soit. Je l'aime. Et pour cette fois, rien que cette fois… je suis prête à oublier. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

Doucement, j'ouvre les paupières. Je peux voir les larmes sur les joues de Waverly. Ma main glisse lentement sur la poignée. J'avance. J'entre dans son espace personnelle. Je cherche son regard mais elle me fuit.

 **-Wave…**

 **-Je suis tellement désolée.**

 **-Nous dirons que… cet écart,** que ce mot est douloureux à prononcer, **n'est rien si tu me l'assure une dernière fois et après nous n'en reparlerons plus jamais.**

 **-Se n'était rien, juste…**

Je fonds sur ses lèvres, l'obligeant a se taire. Le baiser est violent presque bestial. Mais il faut qu'elle comprenne, elle est à moi et je suis entièrement à elle. A bout de souffle, je m'éloigne d'elle. Je murmure :

 **-Je refuse de te perdre Wave.**

 **-Je ne…**

 **-Plus jamais, s'il te plaît, ne me fait plus jamais ça.**

 **-Promis,** elle pleure de nouveau.

Je prends son visage en coupe, j'essuie les trace de perles saler et je viens l'embrasser plus délicatement. Je veux qu'elle ressente tout mon amour pour elle. J'avoue encore contre ses lèvres :

 **-Je t'aime.**

 **-Je t'aime…**

Cette fois c'est elle qui amorce le nouveau baiser et on aurait pu continuer longtemps si un poing n'était pas venu s'abattre sur ma porte. Je me suis immédiatement écarter, imaginant que se soit mon patron. Mais presque aussitôt, la voix de Wynonna raison :

 **-C'est bon ? Personne n'est mort là dedans ? Parce que Haught, je te préviens si tu fais une seule égratignure a ma petite sœur, je te tue, je trouve un moyen pour t'ajouter à la malédiction des Earp, je te re-tue sans le peacemaker indéfiniment pour que tu puisse revenir encore et encore et souffrir éternellement ! Et Wave, si tu as fais du mal à celle qui est assez courageuse pour être mon amie et même me tenir tête, je trouve un moyen de te faire souffrir aussi, je ne sais pas encore lequel mais tu sais que je peut être trèèèès imaginative.**

 **-On va bien,** répond ma petite amie.

 **-Toute les deux,** je précise.

- **Cool ! Dans ce cas, j'entre !**

Wynonna ouvre la porte en nous faisant un clin d'œil. Waverly sourit en lui avouant que tout est arranger. Elle marmonne un : "c'est pas trop tôt" avant de me fixer. J'avoue sans honte que subitement, je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis que ton frère était un putain de canon ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Ton frère, c'est un des plus beau mec que je n'ai jamais vu. En faite, c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas parler de ta famille c'est parce que se sont tous des putain de beaux gosses !**

 **-Wynonna, s'il te plaît !**

 **-Il est canon comment,** demande Wave.

A la fin de sa question, je la regarde complètement horrifier. Elle précise qu'elle plaisante. Puis, Romain arrive a son tour dans mon bureau avec sur ses talons Lily qui boude. J'imagine qu'il la disputer. Waverly murmure à mon oreille :

 **-C'est vrais qu'il est canon mais bien moins que toi.**

Wynonna s'avance vers mon frère en lui tendant la main avant de préciser qu'ils seront certainement de la même famille et qu'il fallait apprendre a se connaître. Romain lui fait un sourire charmeur avant de lui assurer qu'ils prendront le temps de se connaître. Non mais je rêve !

Il s'avance vers Waverly et lui fait la bise en murmurant un "enchanter" qui glisse un peu trop longtemps. Il daigne enfin venir vers moi. Il me fait son putain de sourire innocent ! Je sers mon poing. Je déteste quand il a ce sourire satisfait sur le visage. En faite, je le déteste tous court !

Il me prend dans ses bras en me murmurant qu'il y a trop de belles femmes ici pour moi toute seule. Il s'éloigne. Je devine que mon regard s'assombrit quand Lily hurle :

 **-Tous au abris, ils vont encore se battre ! J'ouvre les paris sur Nicky !**

 **-Je ne vais pas me battre Lily,** je grognant en serrant un peu plus mon poing.

Romain se met à rire à gorge déployer. Putain, il l'a fait exprès, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste ! Il sait pertinemment que je ne peux pas le frapper en plein milieu du poste. Pas sans risquer de me faire virer.

 **-Pas ici en tous cas,** je précise.

 **-Mais,** intervient Wynonna, **qu'est-ce qui est entrain de se passer ?**

 **-Pas la moindre idée,** lui répond sa sœur.

- **Ça,** je dis en désignant mon frère tout entier, **c'est la raison principale pour laquelle je ne parle pas de ma famille ! Romain est un vrais boulet ! Une écharde dans mon pied depuis qu'on est nés !**

 **-C'est pas gentil ça petite sœur ! Je suis un modèle de gentillesse, c'est toi qui est trop… "toi" !**

 **-Arggg ! Sort de mon bureau immédiatement !**

Romain me fait une courbette avant de s'exécuter. Se n'est rien de plus qu'un incapable. Je vois de biais Wynonna se rapprocher de Lily. Elle lui demande haut et fort certainement pour être certaine que je l'entende :

 **-Dis-moi Lily, il vient de se passer quoi là ?**

 **-Ils sont toujours comme ça,** répond-elle en hochant les épaules. **Romain est la seule personne a réussir à énerver Nicky. Ma sœur n'est jamais en colère, elle ne cris jamais sauf contre lui. Ça a commencer il y a deux ans et depuis ça empire.**

 **-Lily…**

 **-Quoi ? C'est vrais. Tu es toujours énerver contre lui sans raison…**

 **-Peut-être qu'il y a une raison mais que tu ne l'as vois pas.**

 **-Peut-être…**

Lily lève la tête vers moi. Je vois bien qu'elle est triste. Je n'aime pas la savoir dans cet état émotionnelle. Je lui fais un signe de la tête pour l'inviter a me rejoindre. Elle avance en traînant des pieds. Je me penche pour la prendre dans les bras.

 **-Dis-moi, dans combien de jour son les prochaine vacances ?**

 **-Vingt et un !**

 **-Et bien, si papa est d'accord et sans prendre le bus toute seule, j'insiste sur ce point, tu pourrai peut-être me rendre visite.**

 **-C'est vrais ?**

 **-Hum hum… il faut comme même que tu me prévienne avant pour que je m'organise. Donc je compte sur toi, ceci est une mission officielle.**

 **-D'accord !**

Elle tire vers le bas pour que je la dépose. Elle court vers la porte où se cacher certainement cet idiot de Romain. Au dernier moment, elle s'arrête, fonce de nouveau vers moi pour me faire une énorme bisou sur la joue et me murmurer qu'elle m'aime. Puis elle se précipite de nouveau à l'extérieur.

Je la suit d'un pas traînant. Je regarde Romain boucler sa ceinture avant de passer devant le volent. Juste avant d'entre dans la voiture, il me fait un clin d'œil. C'est certain, la prochaine fois, je me le fait !

La voiture démarre et disparaît lentement. Alors que j'observe ce spectacle avec un goût amer dans la bouche, Wave se glisse dans mon dos et embrasse doucement ma nuque. Je souris.

Qui aurait cru qu'en ouvrant cette porte ce matin, tous allait changer pour le mieux ?

Maintenant mon cœur était entre ses mains. Il ne tient qu'à elle de ne pas le déchire mais j'ai foie en l'avenir, en notre amour. Après tout, il s'agit de Waverly et Waverly restera toujours Waverly. Qu'importe ce qu'elle pense. Moi, je sais qui elle est : celle que j'aime.

Wave était toute ma vie juste après une petite fille rousse qu'elle avait enfin pu rencontrer même si se n'était pas dans les meilleurs circonstance qui soit. L'une mourrait s'il m'arriverait quelque chose et l'autre parcourrait des kilomètres de façon totalement imprudente pour me redonner le sourire lorsque je suis triste.

 **-Et ainsi, mini-Nicole disparu ne laissant derrière d'une fumé blanche nous laissant imaginer son avancer.**

Wynonna…

Bon, en ouvrant cette porte tout avait PRESQUE changer pour le mieux. Je pouvais de nouveau être dans la même pièce que ma petite amie sans ressentir aucune hostilité. Je pouvais aimer de nouveau sans souffrir le martyre.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! Ce petit OS sur la suite alternative de l'épisode 9 est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! J'avais l'idée de faire vivre mini-Nicole depuis un certain temps (depuis début juin pour être exacte, petit clin d'œil à Pika !) mais je ne trouvais pas comment faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il a peut-être du bon cet épisode finalement... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif. (Je suis d'avance désolée pour l'orthographe, je suis toujours dyslexique donc même si je me suis relu, je sais qu'il doit rester des monstruosité pour vous...)****

 ** **Si vous voulez parler de la série ou… je ne sais pas de cet épisode 9, n'hésitez pas à venir en PM ! Ou si vous avez des théorie sur le pourquoi du comment la**** ** **"veuve"**** ** **psychopathe numéro 1 est chez Nicole, par exemple, je prends ! ^^****

 **Je vous** ** **laisse et vous**** **retrouve peut-être Mercredi pour la suite de I Hear Your Voice !**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


End file.
